5 Minutes Ahead
by maddie-babz1993
Summary: Susan has some very exciting news for the rest of her family... if only she could find them!...  A fluffy one-shot completely unrelated to New Narnia...  Susan/Caspian Suspian


**A/N: Yeah, I'm procrastinating, not going to lie. I'm slightly idea-less for my main story, _New Narnia_, so while waiting for inspiration to hit, I wrote this fluffy little one-shot. It's been taking up space in my head for a while now, so I'm hoping now that I've finally written it, there will be some room for chapter 13 to take shape, hahaha. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this fluffy little bit of fun! (P.S. this story has absolutely nothing to do with _New Narnia_, you can read it without ever having read the main story)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. CS Lewis does, and I am most certainly not him.

* * *

**

"I don't know what it possibly could be! I haven't eaten anything strange, the most strenuous thing I've done of late was my usual daily target practice, it just doesn't make sense!" the Gentle Queen ranted. The physician nodded thoughtfully, writing a few notes down on his parchment. Susan nervously toyed with her fingers, trying to be patient in waiting for a verdict. Lately, she'd been very ill at random times, emptying the contents of her stomach at the least convenient of moments (once, all over Peters shoes in the gardens of Cair). And as if her sudden bouts of nausea weren't bad enough, she was feeling very faint as well, and just overly tired in general, despite the fact that she'd been sleeping about three hours longer than usual.

"Well, your majesty, nothing is amiss, not for someone in your condition." the old doctor finally said, trying (and failing) to hide a smile in his beard. Susan was confused.

"My condition? What condition could that be?" she asked, genuinely unsure of what he was talking about.

"Well, I am not a specialist in the area. You may want to consult the midwife to be completely sure, but in my professional opinion, I think you to be with child, my queen." he said, no longer trying to hide his smile. Susan was frozen for almost a full five seconds, then her face split into a massive grin.

"You really think…? Oh, Caspian and I have been trying for a baby for ages… it would be a dream come true!… Thank you! Oh, I must consult the midwife at once!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the kind old man. He laughed good-heartedly.

"Congratulations, you majesty. Narnia will be welcoming an heir very soon, I'm hoping." he said, and Susan smiled radiantly at him as she left the medical ward. She almost started to run towards the midwifes office, but she stopped herself. If she was indeed pregnant, should she be running? Susan slowed immediately, and walked as calmly as she could manage to where she knew the midwife usually could be found. She knocked tentatively on the door.

"Oh, your majesty! To what do I own the pleasant surprise?" Gertrude, the palace midwife, asked as she curtsied to the queen. Susan couldn't stop her smile.

"I was just speaking with the physician, I've been feeling nauseous and faint of late, and he sent me to you to see if he was correct in his assumption that I might be pregnant." Susan replied quickly, eyes positively sparkling. The midwife grinned.

"Well, come in, come in dear! Lets just get started then…" she said, and Susan eagerly followed her into the office.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Susan was once again sitting on a medical bench, awaiting the results of the tests Gertrude had run.

"Well?" Susan finally asked, unable to contain her curiosity. The midwife chuckled.

"Well," she replied, causing Susan's insides to coil in anticipation, "There's no mistaking it, your majesty. You are indeed with child." the midwife said, and Susan jumped up from the table, giving the kind older woman and exuberant hug.

"Oh, this is wonderful! We're going to have a baby!" Susan exclaimed, laughing delightedly. She held a hand over her still-flat stomach, and looked up at the midwife again, "How far along am I?" she asked. Gertrude smiled.

"Your first month is just over, I'd say. About 5 weeks along." she replied, and Susan smiled even wider. So her 'birthday gift' to Caspian had resulted in an additional present for the both of them…

"Oh, this is fantastic! Excuse me, I must go tell my family!" Susan said, hugging the midwife one more time. Gertrude had a huge smile on her face as well. The queen's excitement was contagious. Susan once again almost started running towards the royal common room, but she stopped herself. She tried to walk calmly, which didn't really work. She just ended up speed walking the entire way. When she burst into the room, she found it completely empty. Which was extremely unusual. Ever since Cair Paravel had been rebuilt (as a second wedding anniversary present to Susan from Caspian), the royal family could always be found in their private common room. A little put out, Susan left the room and headed towards the gardens. Perhaps Caspian was there…

* * *

An hour later, Susan still hadn't found a single family member to share her exciting news with. She placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing lazy circles around the place where her and Caspian's baby was nestled, preparing to come into the world in a little less than eight months.

"We'll find someone, don't worry." she murmured to the baby, not really caring that it couldn't hear her yet.

"Talking to yourself again, Su?" came a slightly nasal, teasing voice. Susan spun around and grinned like a fool.

"Edmund! Oh, Edmund, I have the best news!" she said, launching herself at her little brother and giving him a massive hug.

"Wow, it must be good news. You're not usually so excited. If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd switched bodies with Lu." he said, but Susan was utterly unaffected by his usual teasing.

"Oh, have you seen Caspian? I should tell him first…" she said, looking around like her husband was going to pop out of the bushes at any moment. Edmund raised and eyebrow, taking a good look at his older sister. Her eyes were shinning, her cheeks were colored in her excitement, and her right hand was laying almost protectively on her stomach… Why was her hand on her…? No. No _way_…

"Susan…" Edmund started slowly, eyes locked on her stomach, "are you…?" he added, and Susan grinned even wider.

"Yes! You're going to be an uncle, Ed!" she practically shouted, giving him another hug. It felt really good to _finally_ tell someone.

"My nephew!" Edmund cheered, thrusting his right fist into the air once Susan let go of him, his face cracking into a wide smile. It had been and on-going joke in the family, ever since Susan and Caspian were married over three and a half years ago, that Edmund was very set on having a nephew, and having one rather quickly, whereas Lucy was determined to get a niece. Peter tended to cover his ears and start singing loudly to himself whenever this topic was brought up.

"Or niece. Oh, I don't care! I'm having a baby Ed!" Susan said, looking just about ready to jump up and down in excitement.

"Well, Caspian, is, ah…" Edmund paused, knowing exactly where his friend was. Out on the training fields with Peter, working with the latest recruits to the Narnian army.

"He's on the practice fields again, isn't he?" Susan said, sighing heavily. Edmund nodded, and Su scrunched up her nose.

"I suppose you could just go out there and tell him. I really don't think he'd mind being interrupted to be told he's getting an heir." Edmund said, and Susan stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know he would never think of our baby like that. He'll be happy he's finally going to be a father…! We've been trying for a baby since our third anniversary." Susan added, lost in thought. Edmund pulled a face and made a gagging sound.

"I could have gone my ENTIRE LIFE without knowing that particular piece of information. Thanks for the scarring images, Su." he said, and she shook her head at him.

"Come on then, lets go to the practice fields…" she said, grabbing Edmund by the arm.

"Why are you going to the practice fields?" came a chipper voice, and Lucy appeared before them, coming around the bend in the garden path.

"Susan wants to talk to Caspian about something important…" Edmund said, glancing over at Susan, unsure if he was supposed to tell or not. He had figured it out on his own, but her knew Susan really wanted to tell Caspian first. Lucy's eyes suddenly grew huge, and she grinned massively.

"Ooooooh, you're finally pregnant! Yes! I'm going to be an auntie!" Lucy exclaimed, sprinting over to her big sister, and they hugged, both laughing as though possessed.

"How on earth did you know?" Edmund asked, thunderstruck. The sisters looked at him like he was crazy.

"How could I not know? We sisters tell each other everything. Plus, we're excellently intuitive when it come to each other." Lucy replied, sounding like a 55-year-old scholar. Edmund wasn't pleased about being schooled by his little sister, so he just shook his head.

"I'm just going to drop the subject. So, I'm getting my nephew!" Edmund jeered, causing Lucy to huff up.

"No, I'M getting my niece!" she argued, hands on her hips. Susan laughed at the sight, thinking they looked like little five year-olds fighting over a toy.

"I believe **I'M** the one getting a baby, and I should probably tell its daddy, you know, so when I start showing he doesn't get the shock of his life." Susan cut in, causing her two siblings so smile. Edmund took her left arm, Lucy took her right arm, and together, the three of them made their way to the practice fields, hoping Caspian was still there.

* * *

"Yes, very nice Aiden. Just keep up your form… yes, just like that… good, now, attack!" Peter instructed, smiling as the young solider succeeded in what they'd been working on all morning. He parried all the boys blows, and disarmed him in moments, but the young solider beamed.

"I did it, your majesty!" he said, brandishing his sword like a hero returned from battle. Peter couldn't help but smile, thinking he might one day see such a expression on the face of his own child…

"Peter!" someone called from behind him. He turned, and saw his three siblings making their way towards him.

"That's enough for today, Aiden. I'll see you at practice the day after tomorrow." Peter said, smiling at the boy as he bowed, and dashed off to find a new opponent to test his skills on. "Hello, all!" Peter added, turning to his family. Well, most of his family. The 'Fifth Pevensie', as they so affectionately called Caspian, had left moments earlier, to check on Susan. Who was now coming towards the practice fields.

"Peter, you don't happen to know where Caspian is, do you?" Susan asked, seeming a little frantic. She'd been hoping to see her love standing right next to Peter.

"You missed him by about five minutes, he just left to check on you, Su. Aren't you supposed to be with the physician? Because I don't fancy anymore vomit on my shoes, these are new!" Peter exclaimed, turning the tips of his boots towards Lucy instead.

"Ha-ha, very funny Pete. Do you know if he's coming back here? I really must speak with him." Susan said. Peter eyed his sister suspiciously. She seemed happy today, more happy than usual, ecstatic. Both Ed and Lu were looking extremely excited as well, stealing glances at Susan's midsection… why would they be looking at Su's belly…? Unless… No. It couldn't be, SHE couldn't be…

"Su…san…" Peter said, staring at her stomach, looking ready to vomit himself. Realizing he had figured it out, Susan's entire face lit up, and Peters bout of nausea vanished instantly.

"YES! Yes, oh Peter, you're going to be an uncle!" she exclaimed, laughing as she extracted herself from her other two siblings arms to give her older brother a hug. A hug Peter reciprocated whole-heartedly.

"It's about time, Su! I'm starting to get tired of Ed and Lu's constant arguments over wanting a niece or a nephew! " he said, laughing right along with her. Susan hugged him tighter.

"I'm so happy you're happy." she whispered, and Peter gave her a comforting squeeze.

"How could I not be? I'm getting a sweet little niece or nephew." Peter replied.

"He means a nephew, by the way!" Edmund put in, causing the elder two Pevensie's to break off their hug and laugh.

"You'll just have to wait about eight months to find out." Susan said, smiling radiantly.

"Well, come on, we should probably go look for Caspian. He should probably know he's going to be a father." Peter said, taking Susan by the hand and dragging her towards the castle.

The four Pevensie's wandered the halls of Cair Paravel for the better part of two hours, and not once did they even catch a glimpse of the father-to-be. Every time they asked a servant or guard if they'd seen Caspian, they all replied that the royal siblings had missed the Telmarine king by about 5 minutes. They paused in the throne room, sick of getting the same blasted answer from everyone, and Peter scratched the back of his head.

"I haven't the slightest idea where he could be." he announced.

"Thank you for the news report, Captain Obvious." Edmund retorted, causing the girls to snicker.

"Shut up, Ed." Peter snapped, glancing out the window, seeing nothing of interest. Then he did a double take. "CASPIAN!" he shouted, his voice bouncing off the marble walls of the throne room, causing his other three siblings to cove their ears. Lucy and Edmund glared at him, while Susan looked around expectantly.

"Where?" Susan exclaimed, finally following Peter's gaze out the window.

"There, on the front steps of the palace, he's… mounting his horse! Quick, we need to catch him before he vanishes on us, AGAIN!" Peter cried, and the four siblings rushed from the throne room, even Susan, who thought she shouldn't be running. One time wouldn't hurt, especially for something as important as this.

The siblings went barreling down the front steps, Lucy almost falling, gaining the attention of Caspian, who was already on his way out. He turned at the racket the four were making, in their attempts to gain his attention. He spotted Susan, and looked worried.

"My love, you should be lying down! Have you had anymore fainting spells today?" he asked, galloping back over on Destrier.

"No, no, I'm fine, it's fine! Listen, I have to tell you something…" Susan said, gathering up her skirts as she made her way down the palace steps. Caspian stopped a few feet in front of her, still looking slightly panicked.

"No, Susan, you should be resting! Fainting and nausea are serious matters, what if you've caught some new flu, or some strange dwarf illness, or…" he began, swinging one leg over Destrier.

"Caspian, I'm pregnant!" she finally blurted out. He froze mid-stride, one foot still in a stirrup. They, when he finally seemed able to move again, he fell (rather gracelessly) off his horse. The other three Pevensie's starting laughing, but the sound of their laughter was drowned out by Caspian's roar.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, scrambling up from the floor and coming to a standstill half a foot in front of his wife.

"I'm with child, your child, our child! We're going to have a baby!" she said excitedly, watching his face the entire time. At first he looked utterly shocked, then his face split into a grin that threatened to tear it in half.

"You're sure?" he said, placing a hand on her stomach. Susan nodded enthusiastically.

"Absolutely positive. Narnia will have a little prince or princess in eight months." she said, literally shaking with joy. Caspian laughed hugely, and gathered his wife up into a hug.

"I'm going to be a father!" he whispered excitedly in her ear. "I'm going to be a father!" he shouted, turning around to announce it to the people gathered around the front steps of Cair. They'd grown extremely worried and curious about what news the queen could have shared to make the king fall off his horse. The people began to cheer instantly.

"Narnia is going to have an heir at last!" someone in the crowd shouted, causing the cheers to get even louder. Caspian turned back to smile at Susan, who was beaming radiantly at him. He leaned in and kissed her, Susan reciprocating with just as much enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his neck. When the parted to catch their breath, Caspian had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?" he asked, confused. Susan sighed and shook her head exasperatedly.

"I tried love, I really tried. You just kept being 5 minutes ahead of the rest of us!"

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I hope you guys enjoyed :) Drop me a line to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
